1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle such as a horticultural pot comprising a deformable foot susceptible of taking on, from an initial downwardly flared shape, at least one conformation serving as a saucer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general manner, it is known that propositions have already been made, notably in French patent application No. 91-15539 in the name of the filing party hereof, for a receptacle of this type of which the foot comprises a tubular element prolonged by a swanneck portion that can be elastically deformed in a bistable manner, in order to be capable of being turned upwards, so as to constitute an annular pan that can be assimilated with a saucer, beneath the receptacle. Advantageously, the upper rim of the saucer-shaped portion is situated at a height in excess of that of the base of the receptacle, the latter then being fitted with bores enabling drainage water to run off into the saucer.
By way of these features, once the saucer is full, it can be used for watering due to the fact that the water can rise, by capillarity, into the soil contained in the receptacle.
Experience has proved that this process does not always suit horticulturists using automatic watering systems and who wish to obtain as good a drainage as possible. It is for this reason that horticulturists want to be supplied with swanneck-shaped feet (foot function).
This method of supply has the drawback of being costly due to the fact that, when the feet are in the out-spread position, the receptacles are more cumbersome and take up a greater volume during storage and transportation. This therefore substantially increases the cost of these operations.
Moreover, when used with its foot in the outspread position, the receptacle cannot be set down in a cultivation area and must therefore be hung up. Due to the weight of the plant and soil and to the heat, the foot can slowly subside over time and reach the fulcrum beyond which it automatically turns up to take on the shape of a saucer. Furthermore, molecular migration in materials entails a loss of elasticity and definitive deformation which makes the foot lose its ability to reverse concavity after passing the fulcrum.